Indiscretions
by sevenofmine
Summary: A one shot about the named episode. A little different from the original version, it takes place during the rescue operation of Gul Dukat and Major Kira and is written in first person perspective of Kira


**I just watched "Indescretion" and I completly disagree with how soft the character of Gul Dukat became. I think, he's Cardassian and killed uncountable Bajorans during war and occupation and now they make him look like a loving father who regrets what he is done.**

**How could he change so much during just four years of peace between the two races. I liked the Dukat of the first two seasons more and it may be quite in-character that he had a loveaffair with a Bajoran woman, but that they loves each other?**

**It's okay that he had a daughter with her, but why the hell didn't he kill her, I mean, to show that he's still _Gul _Dukat. Now, he looks like a poor Cardassian father and husband who wants to have peace with everythning and everybody.**

**Well, that's however why I wrote this one shot. I'm sorry for my English , I'm not native. I looked up the English episode in original but some scenes are still translated from German, so they may not be quite 'right' (grammatically especially).**

**Please review.**

„Worf to Major Kira."

„This is Major Kira."

„Major, you have an incoming transmission, from a Razka Karn. He claims to be a good friend."

"Put him through."

* * *

"You need me, Major" Gul Dukat told me.

I just couldn't object. He was right with what he was saying but I didn't see a possibility to let him near to the prisoners. I couldn't believe that he was ready to kill his own daughter, after all what the Cardassians claim about their families would be holy.

I don't have children but I think that they're something special and I never understood how they could abandon them or why there are so many Cardassian orphans still on Bajor. Could a family ever be complete with such a part missing?

And Dukat himself, didn't he love his seven children, all of them or were they replacable like Tora Ziyal was it for Dukat? Didn't he grieve for her like he did for Tora Naprem, when I watched him at her grave?

"Ya, may be" I admitted. "But if you do something to her" I directly added "I promise, I'll kill you."

It was a promise I was ready to give and to make true. I needed to protect his daughter in every case, I didn't want to see him kill his own family. He has killed enough Bajorans and it was unbelievable for me how such a man could have a wife – and a Bajoran lover. And how such a man could have children and his children knew that their father was a murderer and now he was supposed to become the murderer of his own daughter?

I told me that I would never permit that happen. Without another word, I stood up and we slowly walked down the sand hill. It was all dusty and the sun light far too bright and I remember how dark it had been on Terok Nor and imagined what pain this light must create for Gul Dukat if Garak had already seen the light on Deep Space Nine as torture. Here it were around forty degrees centigrade and I was sweating.

We entered the delithium mine and managed to knock out two guards from behind. "Let's change" I proposed and we put on the guards' clothes. I saw the Bajoran workers and immediately felt pity for them. I remember me working in the ore mines. "Don't panic. We're here to help you" I tell one worker after I knocked out the guard.

"You're Bajoran!" he says surprised. Gul Dukat sends the Cardassian to get the other workers.

"How many Breen guards are here?"

"They're about eight in the mines."

"And how many prisoners?"

"Thirty of us are left."

"What about Lorit Akrem?"

"He died two years ago."

Damned shit. Something in me begins to fall down. Lorit is dead, I can't believe it but I have to go on. I can later think about it, when I'm safe. I felt my hands tremble when I continue.

"Did you know him?" the Bajoran asked.

Fucking hell, yes. "He was a good friend" I admitted.

"Sincere condolences, Major, but we don't have time for that" Gul Dukat reminded me and put down his mask.

"Tell me where I can find Tora Ziyal" he turned to the Bajoran.

"You won't tell him" I intervene immediately.

"He's Cardassian!" the man said in surprise. "I don't understand!"

"There's a peace treaty been made."

"You mean, the occupation is over?"

"I have to find that girl, where is she?" Dukat shouted.

Suddenly, two more guards interact and open fire. We go down and I grab my phaser. I crowl forward to search a shelter and shoot back. I see the blue flash lighting up and hitting the stones. I just hope the cave won't collapse.

I see a shadow moving. "Dukat!" I scream.

Hell no, he's going to search his daughter. With the help of the other Bajoran man we can shoot the guards and I stand up. I need to search Dukat. Other Bajorans gather but I have greater problems.

I follow the way the Cardassian took and then see how he stands five meter away from me, pointing a phaser gun to his own daughter. She must be holy for him, she's made from his blood, from his DNA. I can't believe a man being so cruel to kill what he created himself.

"Dukat!" I scream harshly.

He comes closer to her and I closer to him. My phaser targeted his body but my hand is trembling. He wouldn't do it, I was sure.

"Don't! I warn you, better don't do this."

"Unfortunately, I have no choice" he says without glancing aside. His dark eyes are staring down on Ziyal.

She doesn't seem to be angry or nervous. She doesn't want to fight, she's such a beautiful girl.

"There's always a choice" I try to convince him. "You don't want to do this. So put the rifle down."

"No!"

"The Cardassian prisoners, they told me this would happen" Ziyal starts to speak.

I focus on Dukat.

"That you'd never let me go home."

I see the hatred in Gul Dukat's eyes.

"I...I didn't believe them."

"Ziyal run!" I advise her.

She did not. "I used to dream about you come to save me" she continues and ignores me. It's what kept me alive."

"Ziyal" I hear Dukat mutter and sighing.

Ziyal closes her eyes but before she can open them again, I see the phaser beam lighting up, blue and white light filling the cave.

"No!" I shout and can't believe and in the next moment, I see her dead body lying on the floor. I drop my gun and run toward her, falling on the ground, holding the head of the unmoving body.

"No!" I yell again.

"Dukat!" I turn around.

He doesn't move. He stares at the beautiful body of his own daughter.

"You evil bastard" I scream at him. "You..." I breathe heavily. I don't know what to say.

Without a word, Gul Dukat turns around to leave the cave.

I know it wasn't very Federation-like of me, but I also not am a member of Starfleet and therefore I didn't care for their rules.

So I let me fingers glide above the floor until they touch the metal. I grabbed the gun and took it.

I fired.

But Dukat fired first.

I felt the rifle falling out of my hand and hitting the floor.

I saw the stony Cardassian face and it rushes by as my head hits the floor.

My mouth drops open and I want to shout, but I stay silent.

Forever.

**Please review.**


End file.
